


Идиократия

by Elfomanka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfomanka/pseuds/Elfomanka
Summary: Кей обещает себе бросить влюбляться в идиотов





	Идиократия

Кей обещает себе бросить влюбляться в идиотов; Куроо облизывает пальцы (прямо за праздничным столом) и смеется, не глядя в его сторону.

У них отношения, похожие на дружеские, только наполненные «а что, если» и проглоченными — во имя общего прошлого — обидами. У них общие привычки, общий рыжий-полосатый кот, однажды почти общая фамилия.

Глядя, как он улыбается Широфуку-сан, отводя от лица жесткую черную прядь, Кей божится: никаких больше волейболистов и никаких больше высоких красавчиков; кажется, чуть краснеет щеками, потому что Бокуто-сан, бросив взгляд на его лицо, ненавязчиво оттягивает внимание всех собравшихся на себя каким-то дурацким шумным фокусом. Кей с благодарностью выдыхает, сосредотачиваясь на выпивке и — зачем-то — думает о том, что все наверняка в курсе их неловкой драмы. Стыд какой.

— Эй, Цукишима, — тянет надоедливый Хината, настойчиво подлезая под локоть, — ты хоть когда-нибудь улыбаешься?

Кей раздраженно машет головой, больше для порядка, чем действительно разозлившись, но Кагеяма уже оттаскивает своего подвыпившего хоббита подальше, будто опасаясь за его здоровье. Смешно, учитывая, что при таком количестве свидетелей даже Кею, случись что, не отвертеться. Изначально неудачная идея семпаев собраться на новый год со всеми бывшими соперниками из тех, кто сейчас в Токио и окрестностях, с каждой секундой видится все более и более дурацкой.

Впрочем, альтернативы было две, и ни одна из них Кея не прельщала. Праздник в кругу семьи — или в тесном пространстве бывшей общей квартиры, задыхаясь от затерявшейся в полумраке насмешливой ухмылки Куроо — точно так же, как сейчас, только без спасительного фона в виде Хинаты и остальных раздражающих детей (Бокуто-сан не в счет). Под внимательными взглядами Кенмы и Акааши, от которых всегда только хуже — потому что они с Куроо теперь вроде как друзья, и вроде как развлекаются, и вроде как оба довольны бескровным расставанием, и по идее сохранили хорошие отношения, и, боже, даже кота кормят по очереди.

С другой стороны — Акитеру, родители, неизбежные вопросы о девушке и бесконечные просьбы сходить на омиай хотя бы разок, потому что, Кей, тебе двадцать шесть, пора бы подумать о будущем, мы в твоем возрасте уже растили твоего брата и планировали тебя, а ты все никак не наиграешься в независимость.

— Цукки, все в порядке? — встревоженно спрашивает Ямагучи, наклоняясь к нему. Цукишима моргает, ловит себя на том, что уголок рта медленно, но неотвратимо ползет вниз, и заторможенно кивает.

— Все хорошо, — вежливо врет он, натягивая на лицо привычную вежливую улыбку. — Задумался.

— Задумался? О чем?

— О том, как скоро этот цирк надоест соседям, разумеется, — насмешливо фыркает Кей. Бокуто, Куроо и Хината очень кстати решают устроить соревнования по скоростному распитию пунша в полуметре от них с Ямагучи, и это замечание, на его взгляд, выглядит вполне своевременно.

Ямагучи качает головой, но замолкает, признавая его право хранить секреты, и Цукишима вздыхает облегченно.

Сзади раздается взрыв смеха, перебивающий даже грохочущую из колонок музыку. Кей оборачивается, глядя, как — ну конечно, кто же еще — Бокуто давится пуншем, а Куроо хлопает его по спине, со смехом заверяя, что он, конечно же, победил и желающих опротестовывать результат нет. Цукишима фыркает — у того вроде как завтра жутко ответственная игра, но Бокуто, видно, считает, что раз уж нарушать режим, так нарушать по-крупному. Кей не отводит глаза, наверное, непозволительно долго — гораздо дольше, чем положено давнему, но не слишком близкому другу — потому что в какой-то момент Куроо тоже поднимает глаза на него, и этот знакомый, слишком острый взгляд — последнее, чего Кею хотелось этим вечером. Щеки обдает горячечным жаром, и Кей встает, роняя табуретку.

— Цукки! Тебе нехорошо? — Ямагучи вскакивает тоже, привлекая к ним внимание всех, кто по какой-то причине не обернулся на грохот.  
— Нет, я… Я… Мне просто нужно на воздух, тут душно, — врет Цукишима, пробиваясь к выходу через наполненную людьми комнату.

Впрочем, на воздух ему действительно нужно.

На улице холодно и одуряюще тихо. Цукишима ежится — куртку он, конечно же, не взял — садится на промерзшее дерево веранды, неловко подогнув одну ногу под себя. Выдыхает пар в трескучий от мороза воздух, провожает взглядом неспешно пролетающий среди звезд спутник, подмигивающий красным огоньком. Отстраненно прикидывает, во сколько дней бронхита выльется ему минутная слабость, но вместо желания вернуться в духоту дома испытывает только усталую досаду на идиота Куроо с его виноватым «давай останемся друзьями, я так больше не могу».

Кей тоже так больше не мог, вот только какая уж теперь дружба.

Сзади раздается стук отодвигаемой двери, выпуская наружу веселый гомон и волну теплого воздуха. Кей дергается, оборачиваясь, и едва не слетает с веранды, но это всего лишь Бокуто-сан — раскрасневшийся, улыбающийся, в наспех накинутой на плечи куртке.

— Цукишима! — радостно кричит он (слишком громко для разделяющей их пары метров) и встряхивает бесформенным комом, разворачивающимся в теплое пальто Кея.

Пока Цукишима путается в рукавах, тихо бормоча под нос ругательства, Бокуто зачем-то стоит рядом, склонив голову к плечу, и смотрит на небо — туда, где минуту назад пролетал спутник. Он какой-то непривычно тихий, и Кею становится неловко, будто подсмотрел ненароком то, что для его глаз не предназначалось.

— Уходишь? — спрашивает Бокуто, вглядываясь в его лицо. Цукишима отводит глаза, в благодарность за спасение от обморожения проглатывая все язвительные комментарии. Кивает:

— Ухожу.

— Подожди, провожу тебя.

Цукишима не успевает вставить ни одного «но» — Бокуто оказывается быстрее, исчезая за дверьми собственного дома, и Кей только надеется, что у того ума хватит не говорить ничего Ямагучи (с сообщениями в лайне все проще и ненавязчивее). Желание уйти с каждой секундой крепнет, но когда Бокуто наконец выходит, сменив домашние тапочки на ботинки и обвязавшись двумя вырвиглазного цвета шарфами, Кей почему-то все еще топчется у ворот, пряча побелевший нос в воротник пальто. От кислотного безобразия он с достоинством отказывается, и Бокуто, будто нащупав внезапно личные границы, не настаивает.

— Не очень-то вы радушный хозяин, — поддевает Кей на полдороге к станции. Бокуто косится на него недоверчиво, но, заприметив приподнятые уголки губ, радостно ухает, улыбаясь в ответ.

— Сами разберутся, не дети уже — отмахивается. В ужесточившейся складке губ Кей то ли угадывает, то ли додумывает «в отличие от тебя».

— Я тоже не ребенок, — отвечает Цукишима чуть резче, чем следовало. Бокуто замолкает, будто споткнувшись на полувдохе.

— Конечно же, нет, — отвечает вроде бы даже и серьезно, но Кею почему-то жутко хочется засмеяться.

***

Будит его шальной солнечный луч — привычно, почти год как знакомо, так же привычно, как и ежеутренние мысли о том, что нужно купить плотные занавески и повесить поверх стильного, но совершенно беспомощного тюля, или вообще сменить к чертям квартиру. У Куроо окна выходили на запад — было здорово.

Вторая половина кровати пустует — Бокуто, видно, ушел еще до того, как Кей проснулся. Хорошо — никакой утренней неловкости. Цукишима думает о чужих губах на своей коже, больших горячих ладонях, сжимающих бедра. На секунду затылок колет сожалением, но Кей отмахивается — было хорошо, и на этом, пожалуй, хватит.

После третьего глотка обжигающе горячего кофе Кей наконец-то чувствует себя достаточно филантропом, чтобы отвечать на звонки, но все еще недостаточно, чтобы отвечать на звонки вежливо. Тем не менее он рискует включить телефон, который, радостно блямкнув, тут же разражается волной встревоженных сообщений от Ямагучи. Цукишима морщит лоб, отстреливаясь короткими «ничего», «в порядке» и «просто устал», листает список сообщений, очень надеясь успеть допить эту кружку до того, как выяснится, что нужно подрываться и бежать на работу, так как _вставьте имя клиента_ срочно нужна консультация, потому что _вставьте причину_.

Против ожидания, все обанкротившиеся дельцы и разводящиеся пары сегодня, похоже, решают спасаться собственными силами, немало озадачив Цукишиму, до того безуспешно пытавшегося взять выходной полтора года кряду. Впрочем, думает он, день только начинается, и у него впереди масса возможностей быть испорченным.

Подтверждая мысль, телефон злорадно мерцает экраном, и Кей, ругнувшись, открывает диалог не глядя — вторая порция кофе убегает из турки, безраздельно завладевая его вниманием. Когда, устранив последствия аварии, Цукишима вспоминает о сообщении, экран уже пестрит сотней обиженных смайликов и капсовым «ПОЧЕМУ НЕ ОТВЕЧАЕШЬ» с нечеловеческим количеством ошибок, и он на секунду подвисает и чувствует себя невероятно потерянным, потому что с чего бы Куроо снова писать ему подобное (с чего бы Куроо вообще снова ему писать). Потом в лицо прилетает размазанным селфи, и все становится на свои места: Бокуто.

Стоп, Бокуто?..

Кей нетерпеливо пролистывает смайлики и обнаруживает над ними вполне себе нормальное (если не знать Бокуто) предложение попить кофе после сегодняшней игры. Кей отстукивает по экрану не слишком вежливое «отказываюсь» с точкой и еще минут сорок пытается собрать мысли в кучу, сидя на высоком кухонном табурете с пустой чашкой в руках. Потом лезет в ноутбук, чтобы успокоить нервы, читает длинную ленту токийских новостей, не запоминая ни слова, и как-то незаметно ловит себя на том, что гуглит имя Бокуто, чего абсолютно точно делать не стоило.

Гугл выдает невнятное интервью на полторы страницы, кучу смазанных фоток с матчей и — да, расписание турнирной сетки первенства Японии. В том, что залипает на строгое официальное фото на сайте его нынешней команды, Цукишима себе не признаётся. В пару кликов изящно переходит на фейсбук (само собой, проверить почту), рассеянно листает чужой профиль, кивая в такт поющей из динамиков ноутбука Лане — да-да, милая, все мы рождены, чтобы умереть, но, может, не сейчас? — под это сопровождение тянущая боль под ребрами ощущается чем-то привычным и отчасти родным. Со странички Бокуто на него льется все это знакомое, черноволосое, темноглазое, пальцами до последней морщинки выученное, выцелованное — конечно, эти двое лучшие друзья, странно, если бы было по-другому, но кажется все равно почему-то предательством. Цукишима захлопывает ноутбук, запускает пальцы в волосы, нервно дергает. Медленно отводит руку, потому что самоконтроль и только самоконтроль, и идет одеваться — уют дома сейчас совсем не помогает.

Зато когда вот так вот тянет блевать от собственной бесполезности, не влюбляться в благостных идиотов кажется не такой уж сложной задачей.

Ноги приносят к Токийскому дворцу спорта — не без участия дурной головы, конечно же (плей-офф, четвертьфинал, теплые ладони Бокуто, почему-то внезапно засевшего в мыслях). Смешавшись с крикливым пестрым морем на трибунах (впрочем, ложь — народу не слишком много, не затеряешься, так жаль), Кей жадно смотрит на него, блистающего на площадке, напитываясь жизнью и красками. После матча (разумеется, победа) подпирает стенку в коридоре, сам не зная, для чего: говорить вроде не о чем, молчать — тем более, но почему-то именно сейчас хочется увидеть его до фантомных болей в сердечной мышце.

А дожидается в итоге удара под дых, очередного, явно не последнего — не он один сегодня вроде как болельщик. Куроо смотрит непонимающе, по глазам видно — для него видеть Кея здесь такая же подлая несправедливость от Вселенной. Кенма молчит на периферии, привычно заслоняясь геймпадом (Кей немного завидует) от всех проблем, пока они с Куроо тонут в попытках если не быть, то хотя бы казаться.

— Так, эээ… Привет, Цукки, — улыбается Куроо (Кею снова нечем дышать). — Тоже пришел поддержать Бокуто? Не ожидал от тебя.

— Я тоже от себя не ожидал, — улыбается Кей в ответ. — Но вот мы оба здесь, верно?

Господи. Ну что за глупости. Бессмыслица какая-то.

Ну же, говорит взгляд Кенмы поверх приставки. Скажи ему.

Кей делает шаг вперед, будто школьник у доски, но слова застревают в горле. Никак.

— Куроо-сан, я… Боже.

На плечо ложится чужой подбородок. Цукишима щекой чувствует широкую улыбку, талией — горячую, чуть дрожащую от избыточного напряжения руку. И — совершенно неожиданно — его отпускает.

Кей высвобождается — из молчаливой поддержки, из года недоговоренности, из недодружбы и недолюбви. Он делает шаг вперед и сгибается в поклоне.

— Куроо-сан, — говорит четко и ясно, — простите.

За молчание, когда нужно было говорить. За то, что думал, что дела показывают яснее, что в словах нет необходимости. За то, что за четыре года — ни одного отпуска, пара выходных, бесконечность ночных бдений на работе. За эгоизм.

За то, что родители до сих пор ожидают, что он приведет домой невесту. То есть — за трусость.

— Ну, будет тебе реветь, пойдем, — раздается откуда-то издалека низкий голос Бокуто. Кей неверяще проводит рукой по лицу. Мокро.

Утирая слезы со щек, Цукишима в который раз говорит себе бросить влюбляться в идиотов.

В который раз — безрезультатно.


End file.
